Alex Harrison
by Laura T
Summary: Johnnycentric. Can't really think of a good summary. Read if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I have to go?" I griped at my mother.

"Yes. Don't pretend that you're not excited about this. You've always wanted to go into space. Now come on." My mother said with a grin. She was right; I had always wanted to go into space. But I was apprehensive I had no idea _why_ I was going into space. Victor Von Doom had specifically picked a student who knew nothing about physics or biology. It was stupid. At 24 I was the perpetual student. I already had a degree in English and was now working towards a degree in social sciences while I worked at the _New York Times_. The more I thought about it my editor probably put Victor up to it. He had been having some bad publicity lately. _He probably thinks I'm some sort of pushover._ I scowled at the thought. I fell asleep on the way to Cape Canaveral thinking of who the other people were. We arrived at the gates and I kissed my mother goodbye and started walking towards the command centre. I had my head bowed and my headphones in as I walked along the path when I heard what sounded like a motorbike. I looked up to see said bike flying towards me but the rider seemed to be holding onto the side of a car. I squinted in the sun when it got closer I noticed that the rider of the bike and the driver of the car were kissing. _That's just reckless_. No sooner had I thought this that the bike started pulling away from the car and was heading towards me. I jumped out the way until the bike had gone. At the rider I was yelling profanities in my head. I finally arrived at the reception desk. The woman looked at me "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Alex Harrison. I'm here for the launch. I'm not entirely sure what or where I'm meant to go." The receptionist picked up her phone and pushed a few buttons, waited a couple of seconds and then said, "Miss Storm? Miss Harrison is here." She nodded her head and then put the phone down. She turned her attention to me and said, "Miss Storm is coming down to meet you and take you to the shuttle." I nodded and sat down.

Sue Storm passed her brother Johnny as she exited the lift.

"Where you off to Sue?" he asked her.

"I'm going to meet Alex Harrison." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Is he the reporter for the _NY Times_? To give Victor some good publicity or something?"

"Yeah." Sue didn't bother to correct him that Alex was female. She needed him to concentrate on the mission not some female.

"Good luck with that." He said as the lift doors closed. Sue walked into the reception room and quickly found who she was looking for. The young woman was sitting on the edge of her seat. She had brown hair with shocking blue streaks running throughout. She was dressed casually and seemed to be tapping her feet. Sue smiled and walked up to her. She cleared her throat, "Alex Harrison?" Alex practically jumped a mile and quickly pulled out her headphones.

"Sorry. Music helps me to relax." Sue smiled.

"No problem. Come on lets get you suited up and then you can meet the rest of the crew." They walked up to the lift and went up two floors where Sue gave Alex a blue uniform. Alex liked the colour but not how it fitted onto her body. Alex looked over at Sue; she was blonde and blue eyed. She was very pretty and slim which made Alex feel even more self-conscious. Alex started to fidget. Noticing Sue said, "Are you ok?"

"Erm…I'm not really comfortable in this. Can I put my clothes on over the top?" Sue smiled and handed her a flight suit go put on. "This better?" Alex visibly relaxed. "Yes. Thank you." She followed Sue to the lift. They got out at the top and headed into a big, circular room.

"You see it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." A handsome lad, who was around Alex's age, said to a man who was holding up his own blue suit. Sue rolled her eyes and said, "Johnny. Ben stop complaining, Victor designed them to be like a second skin."

"I've been working on a formula for something like this." Said a second man, who seemed to be around the same age as Sue.

"Great minds think a like." Sue quipped and threw a flight suit at the man. Alex was standing just inside the doorway watching the exchange when the lad named Johnny turned to get his own flight suit out of the lockers running along the wall closest to Alex.

"Who are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The first thing Alex noticed was that he was very good looking with soft brown eyes and blonde hair. Alex shook her head; realising that she had been staring blushed and mumbled, "Alex Harrison."

"Johnny Storm." He turned his attention to Sue, "Hey Sue why didn't you tell me that Alex Harrison was a chick?" Alex's eyes flashed in anger but it went as quickly as it had come. The tall man walked up to her. He also had brown eyes but he also had brown hair.

"I'm Reed Richards. You looking forward to going into space?" Before she could answer Johnny said, "Why wouldn't she be? Space is cool. Besides she'll be with me, her trusty pilot." He winked at her as he said this. Her temper flared "I can speak for myself you know…John was it?"

"Johnny."

"Whatever." She turned back to Reed and said, "Yes. I've always wanted to go into space, not that I understand the physics behind getting up there or anything." Alex said in a softer tone while blushing at her own stupidness. Reed just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it and enjoy the trip. Its more fun _not_ knowing how it works." The other man had ambled over and said, "I'm Ben Grimm. Nice comeback you had with the underwear model over there. I've got the feeling we'll get on fine. You ready to go?"

"Yes. At least I think so Mr Grimm."

"Please call me Ben." He smiled at her and they walked towards the shuttle as the others had already left to do their pre-flight checks.

Once I was in my seat and strapped in I put my I-pod back in. The trip was exhilarating I'd never felt so scared in my whole life. However once up there and I had the quick tour around the space station, making notes as I went, I found the balcony and stared at the Earth beneath my feet. I was literally on top of the world. I turned around and saw Victor, Mr Richards and Ben talking. As I walked over I heard Victor say, "So take a walk Ben." Ben scowled and walked away I followed him out. I muttered "Asshole" under my breath and then I said a little louder. "Why do you take that crap off him?" Ben shrugged and didn't say anything.

"There you are! Ready to go?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." Ben suited up and Johnny handed him a case of samples.

"Don't wonder off now boy." I rolled my eyes and headed towards the shuttle to reorganise my notes. _At least this way _I thought to myself _I'm not in the way if all Hell breaks loose._ Little did I know how right I would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny was bored so he decided to walk towards the shuttle. He could still see Ben out the windows. As he got closer to the shuttle he could hear someone singing. Puzzled he quickened his pace and stopped just outside the door. He looked inside and saw Alex. From where he was standing he could see the blue streaks mixed in with her natural brown colour. She had also taken her flight suit off to reveal the blue skin tight underneath. She suddenly stopped singing and began mumbling under her breath. Just as quick she threw her pen away from her, muttered something and stood up to retrieve it. Johnny's mouth dropped open. The suit accentuated all of her curves in all the right places. _She's drop dead gorgeous_ he thought to himself. She suddenly turned and noticed him standing there. Before he could utter a single word the whole space station started to shake. Startled Johnny ran to the air lock to reel Ben back in, Reed had just joined him and Sue was on her way when the cloud hit the space station, the shuttle and everything in between.

A couple of days later Alex woke up to the steady beeping of machines. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them as a full-blown migraine hit her. She took a couple of deep breaths and slowly opened her eyes again. She slowly stood up and checked herself in the mirror. _Good I haven't changed or anything silly_. She suddenly realised that it was around dinnertime. _Ooh I'm hungry_. She left her room and practically collided with Johnny who was only wearing a pink ski jacket around his middle. She raised an eyebrow at him as she walked past.

"Do I even want to know?" she said as she looked at his pink jacket. Johnny just smirked at her as he saw her check him out.

"Like what you see?" he asked her turning on the charm. She didn't reply as she considered her answer. He was starting to fidget.

"Hm nice. However the pink _really_ isn't your colour John." She said smirking. Johnny didn't reply but instead turned and walked away. Alex tilted her head to the side and thought _I wish I could see his ass_. As she thought this her eyes started to blur, she blinked a couple of times trying to clear the blurriness. Suddenly her vision cleared and she could see straight through the floor. She turned to look at Johnny. As she did so she saw what looked like a small tattoo on his ass. _Mm nice ass. I wonder what that tattoo says. Probably something juvenile knowing Johnny._ She shook her head and her vision went back to normal. She carried on to her original location.

"Cut it out Johnny!" Sue snapped at him.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Sue just rolled her eyes. They suddenly heard a loud crash from inside Ben's room. They rushed inside and saw a hole where the wall had once been.

"Where do you think the big guy went?" asked Johnny.

"Home." Reed replied. Everyone was quiet until Reed said, "What about Alex? Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Johnny answered lazily. Two sets of eyes turned on him. Johnny looked at them and rolled his eyes. "As in she's ok. I don't think she was affected by the storm." Satisfied with this answer Reed said, "We should probably change and then go see Ben." Sue and Johnny nodded and left Ben's room. Then all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

I had only been home a few hours when the news interrupted the TV programme I was watching. There was some sort of rescue going on and…I looked at the TV closer…_was that Johnny?_ I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden Johnny was in front of the cameras claiming, "I'm the leader." Behind him were Mr Richards, Miss Storm and a rock like man. I frowned. _That can't be Ben! How can the world's nicest man turn into a rock?_ I thought to myself. I continued to watch the news when Mr Richards said, "Could the young lady who was also on the station meet us at the Baxter Building in an hour?" The reporters jumped on this.

"Who is she?"

"How old is she?" But the question that really irked me was "Is she your girlfriend?" The question was directed at Johnny. I waited for his answer. He smirked at the camera and said, "Yes she is." He then turned serious and said, "Honey please come to the Baxter Building. I need to see you." He flashed a smile and then Miss Storm said, "She is not his girlfriend! She's just a friend." I had never felt so angry. _He will pay for this_ I thought to myself.

An hour later the "Fantastic Four" as they had been dubbed by the media arrived at the Baxter Building and were just entering Reed's home when Alex suddenly appeared out of thin air right in front of Johnny making them all jump.

"How did you do that?" asked Reed and Sue together. Johnny however smirked and said, "I see you got my message honey." Alex's eyes flashed bright blue but only Johnny noticed and she said, "I'll honey you in a minute." She turned to Reed and Sue "I'm not sure Mr Richards, Miss Storm. I was just thinking about how I was gonna get here and then I was here."

"Please call me Sue." Sue said smiling. Alex smiled back and Reed said, "Call me Reed please. Can you do anything else? Besides teleporting I mean." Alex frowned thinking.

"I think I have x-ray vision."

"Yeah right. Whatever." Johnny said. Alex smirked and said, "No its true. I can prove it." Johnny looked sceptical and waved his hands in a carry on motion.

"You have a tattoo on your ass." Johnny paled and then the room started to get hot and he got right in Alex's face. So close that she could see the flames behind his eyes.

"How the HELL did you know that?" he demanded.

"I saw it. Jesus Christ I didn't actually see what it was." She snapped getting defensive. Sue suddenly turned to Reed and said, "You feel that?" Reed nodded. Ben, Reed and Sue stepped away from Johnny and Alex afraid of what was going to happen.

"You had NO right to use your power on me!"

"I didn't even realise I had done it!"

"Yeah right." Johnny was slowly heating up more. Alex stared at him and put her hands up in a defensive posture.

"Look I'm sorry. Believe me it won't happen again. There's no need to get all hot headed so just chill." As she uttered the final words ice shot out of her hands and hit Johnny. The flames went out behind his eyes and he started to shake. Alex glanced at her hands and realised how cold it was in the room. She frantically turned to face Reed. "What's happening to me?" she asked him frightened.

"I don't know. But the fact that you seem to have multiple powers is fascinating. Why don't you go home, grab some things and come back here? I'm going to need us all under one roof while I run some tests." Alex nodded and disappeared as quick as she had appeared. Johnny had warmed up and he was pissed.

"Why does she have to stay here as well?" he demanded.

"Reed's just told you why. What's your tattoo of?" Sue asked him.

"It's the date mom and dad died." Johnny replied before turning and going to find his room. Sue sunk her head and went to find Reed in his lab.

Alex was back at the Baxter Building in no time. When she arrived Johnny was still in his room. Alex turned to Ben and said, "Have I upset John?"

"You weren't to know kid." Ben said gruffly.

"Can I ask why John reacted the way he did?" she asked timidly.

"Its the date his and Sue's parents died. Johnny didn't take it well."

"Oh." Alex said and let the subject drop. "Where do I sleep?" Ben seemed to pick up and said "Do you see the door opposite the front door?" she nodded. "That's your room. It's a bit small I'm afraid."

"That's ok. If you'll excuse me." Alex went into her room and started to sort out her stuff. A couple of hours later Sue knocked on her door.

"You all settled in?" Alex looked around. "Sort of. Listen I'm sorry for upsetting you and John."

"Its ok. I got over it a long time ago but Johnny never has really. You weren't to know. You ready to eat?"

"Yeah." Alex followed Sue out and into the kitchen. Alex noticed that there were two empty seats. One next to Johnny and one next to Reed. Now knowing where to sit Alex took her cue from Sue. Sue sat next to Reed, which meant Alex had to sit next to Johnny. As she sat down Johnny completely ignored her and started making fun of Ben by calling him Pebbles. Alex didn't say anything throughout the meal and went to her room as soon as she had finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Sue rounded on Johnny "You didn't have to be so horrible to her! She didn't know. You should go and apologise to her." Johnny just smirked and left the kitchen. He hadn't been in his room long when there was a timid knock on his door. _How the hell can a knock be timid?_ He thought to himself. The person knocked again this time louder and more forceful. Johnny sighed and got off his bed and opened the door. He narrowed his eyes "What do you want?" he said coldly. Alex took a deep breath "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Look I wanted to apologise. I know what it feels like to lose a parent."

"Yeah right. You have no idea. Just leave me alone." He went to close his door but Alex stuck her foot between the door and the frame.

"I killed my dad. So yes I do." Alex removed her foot and turned away. As she turned she saw Reed, Sue and Ben looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I tried." Alex hung her head and went to her room again.

"She was trying to connect with you! Let you know that she knows what it feels like! You are so pig-headed!" Sue screeched at Johnny for what felt like the umpteenth time that week. It had been a week since Alex had tried to tell Johnny that she knew how he felt. However everytime Alex entered the same room Johnny went quiet causing Alex to leave the room. One morning Alex had slept in when she could hear him complaining that he was bored. _Why is he outside my room complaining to high heaven that he's bored?_ She thought irritably. She tried to block it out but after five minutes she gave up and threw back her covers. She grabbed her dressing gown and stormed into the living room.

"John! I don't fucking care if you're bored. There's no need to tell the rest of New York!" Alex shouted at him. Upon hearing Alex shout Ben, Reed and Sue came out of the lab to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on? Why are you shouting at Johnny?" asked Sue who was beginning to lose patients with the pair.

"I'm shouting at him because he's complaining that he's bored. Didn't you guys hear him?" Sue looked at Johnny and back to Alex. "He's barely said anything this week. Besides he knows better than to complain about being bored when I'm in the house." Alex looked startled and said, "So now I'm hearing things? That's just fantastic." She turned to Johnny "I'm sorry for shouting at you." _You've been doing that a lot lately_ Johnny thought without acknowledging her. "Yes I'm aware I've been doing that a lot!" she snapped at him.

"How the hell?" Johnny said.

"What?" asked Sue.

"She's reading my mind." _Why the hell would she want to do that?_ Thought Ben. "Why would…" Alex interrupted. "I don't want to. Oh crap." Alex sighed.

"What?" asked Sue again.

"Apparently its not just John's mind I wanna read." Alex said looking at Ben. Reed broke the silence. "Alex I think we should test your powers today. You ready to start now?"

"Yeah I guess." Alex muttered as she followed Reed into his lab.

Alex sat on a chair hooked up to Reed's rather complicated looking monitor. "I'm just going to ask some basic questions to see if we can locate the trigger. Ok?" Alex nodded.

"Ok. What were you thinking about when you first teleported here?"

"I was thinking of the quickest way to get here so I could throttle John about his girlfriend joke." Reed made some notes.

"Ok. What about the ice incident?"

"I thought John needed to chill out." Reed made more notes. "What about the telepathy?"

"I was wondering if John would ever talk to me. And then he was shouting that he was bored." Reed remained impassive when Sue, Ben and Johnny walked in. "How's it going?" asked Sue.

"Interesting. One last question. What were you thinking when you triggered your x-ray vision?" Alex mumbled her answer and started to blush. "What?"

"I was wondering what John's ass looked like." Alex said louder. _Ha I knew she digged me._ As Johnny thought this he was thrown across the room.

"How did you do that?"

"I was thinking I wanted wipe that smirk off his face. But instead I apparently threw him across the room." Reed leaned back in his chair and said, "Well you are one interesting young lady. Apparently your powers reflect what your thinking and the trigger is Johnny." The whole room was enveloped in silence Alex put her head in her hands and started to shake it.

Everyone had left the lab and Alex still hadn't said anything. Finally Reed said, "Alex?" she looked at him. "Why don't you try and talk to Johnny? You never know he might be more receptive now that he knows you could theoretically kill him just by thinking it." Reed smiled as Alex nodded her head and went to find Johnny. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Taking a deep breath she knocked on his bedroom door. He opened the door and said, "How can I help you? You want me to trigger something else?"

"I was wondering if we could be friends?" This simple question took Johnny by surprise. "What?"

"Can we be friends?"

"I heard you the first time. I'm just wondering why? You hate me." Alex scowled and replied, "Because I'm sick of saying I'm sorry about something that was unintentional and it would make living here more bearable for everyone involved. Besides I could theoretically kill you just by thinking it." She smiled to show that she was messing with him. But he looked at her sceptically. "I'm messing with you. Well the last bit at least not the first bit. That was all true." Johnny left his doorway without saying anything and walked to his bed. Alex turned to walk away when he said, "I'd like that. To be friends I mean." Alex turned to face his room, smiled and said "Thank you."

"No problem." He returned her smile and Alex walked away happy. Everyone in the house was much happier after this.


End file.
